Here Without You
by whatsername11
Summary: Years later after a painful break up Troy and Sharpay find each other again! Will things come together, or will it really be over? TROYPAY!


Okay guys! I am sorry I haven't updated anything I just have been working REALLY hard on Take A Breath! That should be up soon! I really like this ones hot so please enjoy then leave reviews!! I have another one with Ashley and mystery man!! Anyways I really like this story, I have been working on it for a week! Gotta love study halls!

**Disclaimer: I don't not own HSM or the characters or the songs Tim McGraw or Here Without You!**

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Sharpay sat in her room at her desk reading her favorite book The Great Gatsby. Right now she loved her life. She had the best boyfriend and great friends. She sighed happily. As she looked around her room a picture of her and Troy caught her eye. They were in his living room laughing, they hadn't know the picture was being taken, but it ended up being her favorite picture. They looked so in love, she had been wearing his favorite hat. Every time she saw this picture it made her smile.

They had been through so much together. Losses of family, and drama. But they knew what they had was worth fighting for. No matter what others said. They knew they were going to last forever. One day they were going to be married, living happily in a nice house with lots of kids.

Suddenly her phone went off, the ringtone was 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift, which meant it was Troy. She ran to her bed and jumped on it to reach her phone. As she opened it a picture of Troy popped up.

"Hello!" she sang into the phone, her smile evident in her voice.

"Hey, Sharpay I have to talk to you." Troy said, he sounded upset.

"Umm okay. When?" Sharpay asked. She didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Right now. I am on your deck outside your room." Troy said hanging up.

Sharpay got up and went to her door. She opened it and Troy walked in.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey" she replied. He was really scaring her now. He walked up and hugged her tight.

"So I have to tell you something. It's really important." Troy explained.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked sitting down on her bed. Troy sat beside her and took her hand. She watched ash he opened and closed his mouth. Tears started to form in Troys eyes. "Tell me! Your scaring me so much!" she said.

"I love you so much. But my family is moving to Long Island, New York next week." Troy choked out.

"WHAT!?" Sharpay yelled standing up. She saw her life crash and burn in front of her eyes. "No you cant move! We love each other!"

"I am sorry but my mom wants to move closer to her family." Troy replied.

"Troy stop joking about this! Its not funny!" Sharpay said.

"I am so, so, sorry. But I'm not joking. I don't want to leave but I have to." Troy said, tears now streaming down his face.

"Troy no, no, no!! Don't tell me this!! It cant happen to us!" Sharpay yelled, crying and sitting down on her bed.

"I know. Trust me I would rather do anything than leave you." he cried holding Sharpay in his arms.

Sharpay started to cry harder. She rolled herself into a ball in Troy's arms. Troy watched her sleep all night. At 7 he got up and left, but not before writing a note. He left in on the bed next to Sharpay.

The next morning Sharpay woke up around 8. She remembered last night and started to cry again. When she sat up she saw a note with her name on it. She knew it was from Troy and opened it.

Dear Sharpay,

I love you so much. I probably left a while ago. I didn't want to wake you. Last night I saw how much I hurt you and it killed me. I am so sorry. I guess with me moving, all the way across the country, things wont be the same. I love you, more than anything, but I think we should break up. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I want you to know I don't want to do this, but I have to. I want you to move on, find someone ten times better than me. Just don't forget me, because I will never forget you. I know I am killing you with every word you read, but my heart is breaking with every word I write. Sharpay I hope you live a happy life, always follow your dreams. I know one day I will see your name in lights.

Love you beyond forever,

Troy

Sharpay dropped the letter and cried. She cried for everything they could of been.

**_:FIVE YEARS LATER:_**

Troy sat in a sold out Madison Square garden concert. To see one girl, his girl, well she used to be his girl. He was so proud of her, he always knew she could do this. This was what she always told him she wanted.

"ONCE AGAIN WELCOME THE BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED SHARPAY EVANS BACK TO THE STAGE!!" an announcer said in a microphone. Claps and screaming filled the stadium.

"Thanks everyone! I couldn't of done this without all of your support!" more clapping began so she paused. When it subsided she started talking again. "This next song is a new one. It's about someone I love very much, and miss everyday. I hope you enjoy it."

Sharpay took a deep breath and got ready to start singing.

**_"He said the way my blue eyes shined_**

**_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_**

**_I said: "That's a lie."_**

**_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_**

**_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_**

**_On backroads at night_**

**_And I was right there beside him all summer long_**

**_And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_**

**_But when you think Tim McGraw_**

**_I hope you think my favorite song_**

**_The one we danced to all night long_**

**_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_**

**_When you think happiness_**

**_I hope you think that little black dress_**

**_Think of my head on your chest_**

**_And my old faded blue jeans_**

**_When you think Tim McGraw_**

**_I hope you think of me_**

**_September saw a month of tears_**

**_And thankin' God that you weren't here_**

**_To see me like that_**

**_But in a box beneath my bed_**

**_Is a letter that you never read_**

**_From three summers back_**

**_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_**

**_And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_**

**_When you think Tim McGraw_**

**_I hope you think my favorite song_**

**_The one we danced to all night long_**

**_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_**

**_When you think happiness_**

**_I hope you think that little black dress_**

**_Think of my head on your chest_**

**_And my old faded blue jeans_**

**_When you think Tim McGraw_**

**_I hope you think of me_**

**_And I'm back for the first time since then_**

**_I'm standin' on your street_**

**_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_**

**_And the first thing that you'll read is:_**

**_When you think Tim McGraw_**

**_I hope you think my favorite song_**

**_Someday you'll turn your radio on_**

**_I hope it takes you back to that place_**

**_When you think happiness_**

**_I hope you think that little black dress_**

**_Think of my head on your chest_**

**_And my old faded blue jeans_**

**_When you think Tim McGraw_**

**_I hope you think of me_**

**_Oh, think of me_**

**_Mmmm_**

**_He said the way my blues eyes shined_**

**_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_**

**_I said: "That's a lie""_**

As she sang the last line of the song she looked into the crowd. As she looked around she came across a familiar pair of blue eyes. The boy she had written this song about. Troy Bolton, the boy she stilled loved more than anything. When she sang the last part she got lost in her eyes. She whispered Troy as he smiled back at her.

She couldn't believe it. Her Troy was here. She kept eye contact with him.

"Bye everyone! Thanks for coming! See you soon!" she smiled as she said this into her microphone. Not once taking her eyes off Troy. She took her final bow and waved to the audience. She smiled to Troy the walked off stage. When she walked into her dressing room she saw the picture she brought with her everywhere. The one that was in her room many years ago. Then i dawned on her. She had just walked out on Troy. The boy she loved so much, and has missed for five years. Just walked away from him.

"STUPID!!" she yelled at herself. She quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt then ran to the stage. Before she got to the stage she ran directly into her manager.

"Sharpay great job tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks! Hey do you know if all the crowd is gone?" Sharpay asked.

"Yup we got everyone out." her manager said. "Well I got to go take care of something." she said then walking off.

Sharpay felt her heartbreak. She had lost him again. Slowly she made her way to the stage, like she did after every show. She liked to walk around the stage and relive her performance.

She walked around thinking about Troy. As she thought about him their old song came to her mind. So she decided to sing it.

**_"Everytime your eyes meet mine_**

**_It gives me chills_**

**_Up and down my spine_**

**_And I can feel it through your fingertips_**

**_And I'm sensing that it's mutual through your lips_**

**_The first kiss by your front door_**

**_You're all I wanted_**

**_And so much more_**

**_I promise you that I won't do wrong_**

**_And if you just listen to my song_**

**_You're more than beautiful_**

**_And time is on your side_**

**_They days pass by_**

**_I wonder why_**

**_You're not by my side_**

**_I'm here without you_**

**_Sleepless nights_**

**_I try and try_**

**_To figure out why_**

**_I'm here without you_**

**_Cuz ever since the first day we met_**

**_A first date we can never forget_**

**_Just us walking through the city streets_**

**_Or holding hands in the theater seats_**

**_It's just you and me_**

**_Side by side_**

**_Two was right to confide_**

**_I promise you that I won't do wrong_**

**_If you just listen to my song_**

**_You're more than beautiful_**

**_Woah_**

**_And time is on your side_**

**_The days pass by_**

**_I wonder why_**

**_You're not by my side_**

**_I'm here without you_**

**_Sleepless nights_**

**_I try and try_**

**_To figure out why_**

**_I'm here without you_**

**_Woah woah_**

**_Without you"_**

When she finished she heard clapping. She spun around to see Troy sitting front row.

"Troy..." she whispered. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah, I was just sitting here thinking about you. That was our song." Troy relpied.

"It is." She said.

"I think about you everyday." Troy said. "I was so stupid to leave."

"You were." She replied.

"Still the same Sharpay I see." Troy laughed.

"No, not really." She replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Well since you left I have had trouble being able to trust anyone. I'm always afraid they will leave me. You were my everything, then you left me. Everything I did, you were next to me. For as long as I can remember it was me and you against the world! I don't remember ever being alone. Then one day you were gone. My best friend, the person that best understood me, someone who knew what I was thinking by my face. I would cry at night, and whenever something reminded me of you. When I saw a brown mop of hair my breath would catch in my throat, hoping it was you coming back for me. But it never was. Then Chad your best friend, tried to help me through everyday, but it didn't help. I love him for that. Every morning he would come into school smiling because he talked to you the night before. That would kill me. I never got a freaking call!! Just this note!!" Sharpay exclaimed pulling a note from her pocket. It was worn from being opened everyday and water stains from tears could be seen. But she carried it with her wherever she went.

"You kept it?" Troy asked taking the note from her hands.

"Yeah. It was the last thing you gave me." She smiled sadly.

Troy slowly read over his words from years ago. He couldn't believe he had been that cold. He hand ended what they had worked so hard for so long with a note. A short hurtful note. It made him sound like a heartless jerk.

"I was afraid to call you. I knew the way we ended things wasn't fair. And I knew you would make sure I knew that. But I knew that if I heard your voice it would of killed me. Every night when I talked to Chad he would tell me about your life, and it hurt to know he was near you and I wasn't. Then one day on the radio I heard your voice. It was so beautiful. That minute I knew I was still deeply in love with you. that I would never be able to move on. Every time you have a concert in New York I go. You never see me, but I am always there. I have six copies of your cd, three are burned out from being played so much. Then today I waited out back for you to come out o we could talk. And like the amazing girl you are you came out to sign autographs for your fans. But you were with another guys. So I chickened out." Troy said.

"You mean my back up singer and dancer from tonight?" Sharpay asked smiling.

"Yeah." Troy replied.

"You really don't remember him??" She laughed. Troy shook his head.

"Thats Ryan! He goes everywhere with me!!" Sharpay laughed!

"Wow he's changed!" Troy said embarrassed.

"You were right about my name being in lights." Sharpay said randomly.

"Of course I was. Everyone always knew you were destined for greatness. And I knew you wouldn't give up until you got it." Troy replied. "You have been living your dream. Not many people get to do that."

"But how about your life Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked leaning back on her arms.

"It has been okay. I play..." Troy started but was cut off by Sharpay.

"For the New York Knicks. MVP for the last two years. Champions since your first year." Sharpay finished for him. "I have been following your career too. Actually I have become a big fan. I watch almost all the games."

"Impressive." Troy laughed. Sharpay smiled.

"So any guys in your life?" Troy asked afraid of the answer.

"I never moved on. I tried, tried so hard, but I never could. You meant to much." Sharpay replied as she felt tears coming down,

"Shhhh" Troy soothed climbing up onstage next to her. "Don;t cry. I never moved on either." Troy said hugging Sharpay.

Sharpay couldnt help but think about how good it felt to be in Troy's arms again. She missed how safe he used to make her feel.

"I still love you so much Troy." Sharpay cried.

"Good cause I still love you so much too!" Troy smiled.

Sharpay giggled. "You do?" She asked.

"Of course. I want another chance. This time I wouldn't let you go. You mean to much to me. And I have come to realize I need you in my life to survive." Troy explained.

"I feel the same way. The last five years I have felt like an emptiness in me, but right now sitting here with you I feel complete." Sharpay replied.

"Me too! So Sharpay do you want to try us again?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but you cant leave me again." Sharpay said.

"Trust me I will never be here without you." Troy smiled. He then leaned over and kissed Sharpay. When they pulled away they both smiled.

"I missed that." She smiled. Then kissed him again.

As they were kissing Ryan walked out onto the stage to find Sharpay. He too had seen a certain pair of blue eyes and knew it would affect Sharpay.

"Excuse me!" Ryan called as he saw the sight before him. Sharpay and Troy pulled away to look at Ryan.

"Ahh Mr. Troy Bolton. it has been a long time." Ryan smiled walking towards the couple.

"It has. Too long." Troy replied standing up and helping Sharpay to her feet.

"How about we got for coffee to catch up?" Ryan asked.

"Sounds good to me! Coffee with my two favorite guys! Life couldn't get better!" Sharpay laughed linking arms with Ryan and Troy. "Let's go!" Sharpay exclaimed as they made their way off stage.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Okay first song the one Sharpay sang during her concert was 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift! The second song that Sharpay sang while onstage alone was 'Here Without You' by Push Play! I do not own those songs!! **But if you havent go check out Push Play!!** Please review!!

Whatsername11


End file.
